the_warriorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Season 1
The first season of Netflix's The Warriors, which consists of 12 episodes, aired between March 7, 2017 and May 23, 2017. at 9/8c. Season Summary Eight strangers named Logan Jones, Shawn Davis, West Fuller, Kyle Fletcher, Jayden Weaver, Montana Sanchez, Elliott Gordon, and Peyton Johnston have supernatural powers and are drawn to a small town named Clearidge, where they become The Warriors. Along the way, they try to put an end to the war between the angels and demons with the help of friends, and fall in love along the way. Wesley Pearson dies while fighting Arnal but Logan manages to wound Arnal with the sword. Grayson doesn't trust The Warriors but comes around to liking them. A demon named Natalie is sent by Arnal to kill The Warriors, but is killed by Shawn while trying to kill Logan. Arnal feels defeated and prepares his demons to kill The Warriors. Sam Hayes, Quinn Samuels, Alex Patterson, Shannon Hall, and Taylor Arnold return. Arnal kidnaps West and gives The Warriors a chance to save West but they must surrender. West tells them not to surrender and let her die. Elliott tries to convince Arnal that they will surrender. He walks close to Arnal to get West. He gets West and tries to kill Arnal but Arnal is quick enough to kill him, leaving West and Sam in tears. Arnal disappears with his demons and The Warriors have a funeral for Elliott but prepare to go to war. The Warriors prepare to attack and The Warriors manage to kill many of the demons, including Lucy. Arnal gets revenge and manages to kill Yumiko Chen, Taylor, Shannon and Montana. The Warriors are devastated over their losses, especially Montana. They then go to war and Logan is killed. Shawn and the others lead the war, killing several demons but Arnal promises The Warriors to bring Logan back but only if one of them join him and kill innocent lives. Shawn agrees and kills many of the angels and humans, including Alex. Logan is brought back to life, leaving her with one question: "What happened?" Main Cast *Lyndsy Fonseca as Logan Jones (12/12) *Lenny Platt as Shawn Davis (12/12) *Nick Robinson as Kyle Fletcher (12/12) *Kat Graham as Jayden Weaver (12/12) *Jack Falahee as Peyton Johnston (12/12) *Willa Fitzgerald as West Fuller (11/12) (episodes 1-6, 8-12) *Bianca A. Santos as Montana Sanchez (10/12) (episodes 1-10) *Max Ehrich as Elliott Gordon (6/12) (episodes 1-6) Recurring Cast *Austin Nichols as Arnal (12/12) *Rob Raco as Grayson (12/12) *Ashley Benson as Austin Fuller (10/12) (episodes 1-6, 9-12) *Aly Michalka as Quinn Samuels (8/12) (episodes 1, 6-12) *Chord Overstreet as Alex Patterson (8/12) (episodes 1, 6-12) *Adelaide Kane as Sam Hayes (8/12) (episodes 1, 6-12) *Jamie Chung as Yumiko Chen (7/12) (episodes 1-7) *Minka Kelly as Lucy (6/12) *Camille Luddington as Shannon Hall (6/12) (episodes 1, 6-10) *Dove Cameron as Taylor Arnold (4/12) (episodes 1, 6-8) *Mike Vogel as Wesley Pearson (3/12) *Jenna Dewan Tatum as Natalie (3/12) Episodes Deaths *Wesley Pearson- Throat clawed out with claws. (Arnal) *Natalie- Stabbed in chest with dagger. (Shawn Davis) *Elliott Gordon- Stabbed in stomach. (Arnal) *Lucy and many demons- Blown up. (The Warriors) *Yumiko Chen- Fatally wounded and bled to death. (Hellhound) *Taylor Arnold- Thrown out window and impaled on a pole. (Arnal) *Shannon Hall- Mauled. (Hellhounds) *Montana Sanchez- Throat slit with sword. (Arnal) *Logan Jones- Impaled by a sword and later resurrected. (Arnal) *Many angels and Alex Patterson- Slashed with sword. (Shawn Davis) Trivia *Peyton was originally supposed to die in episode 6 but writers decided against it due to them having ideas for Peyton in season 2. *Elliott and Montana are proof that The Warriors can die. *Originally, Alex was supposed to live and Austin was supposed to die but the writers wanted to keep Austin alive a litle bit longer.